


Papa? On peut le garder?

by Maewan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: famille - Freeform, père/fils
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewan/pseuds/Maewan
Summary: Qui a dit qu'être père était facile? Pas Chuck en tout cas, qui doit gérer quatre archanges, dont le petit dernier qui semble avoir hérité d'une certaine forme de malice et qui semble prêt à tout pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention de la part de son parent divin.





	Papa? On peut le garder?

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est un OS mettant en scène un très jeune Gabriel et Chuck. Dieu va se découvrir un certain bonheur à s'occuper de cet enfant, alors qu'il avait prévu de reléguer son rôle de père à Michael et Lucifer.

Tout avait commencé après l’arrivée de Gabriel chez les archanges. Ce petit était, pour une raison guère surprenante, aussi curieux que Lucifer mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus… un don pour échapper à ses aînés et se retrouver dans des endroits où il n’était pas supposé se trouver. Par exemple, l’atelier de leur Père qui, alors qu’il travaillait sur une nouvelle espèce animale, vit une petite main poser quelques fleurs sur son bureau, le faisant se retourner pour se retrouver face à une bouille souriante et au regard doré brillant de joie. Le petit dernier, Gabriel, qu’il n’avait pas vraiment eut l’occasion de voir puisque depuis que Michael était assez grand pour remplir cette tâche, Dieu brillait surtout par son absence. En tout cas, malgré cela, l’angelot ne baissait pas les yeux et ne montrait aucun signe de surprise en découvrant pour la première fois le visage de leur créateur, lançant de sa voix chantante dans le calme du paradis :

– Bonjour, che chui Gabriel ! Toi t’es mon papa ? Tu fais quoi dis ? Je peux regarder ?

La surprise passée, le créateur sentait un sourire étirer ses lèvres face à temps de curiosité, d’excitation de la part de ce jeune Gabriel simplement en voyant son œuvre, qui consistait actuellement à créer le castor et ensuite l’envoyer sur Terre pour commencer à vivre tranquillement. Gabriel venait de couper court à sa concentration, en particulier en l’appelant directement ‘papa’ là où les trois autres garçons le nommait tout simplement Père, plaçant ainsi une grande distance entre eux… et jamais aucun d’eux n’avait réellement poussé la porte de son atelier, aucun ne semblait avoir ce tel libre-arbitre, à part peut-être Lucifer qui n’hésitait parfois pas à lui tenir tête quand l’envie lui prenait. Cela étant, l’enfant semblant attendre sa réponse, l’adulte posait son ouvrage et tirait le gamin riant sur ses genoux, jusqu’à sentir deux petits bras l’enlacer avec force. En sondant l’esprit de l’angelot, Dieu se retenait d’ailleurs de rire en entendant que plus tard, Gabriel avait bien l’intention d’aller narguer ses frères en leur disant qu’il avait eut « un câlin de papa, et toc ! » … halala… dire qu’ils allaient encore avoir quelques années avant que tout ce petit monde ne soit assez grand et apte à s’occuper ensuite des angelots à venir. 

– Je suis en train de créer des animaux, pour peupler mon nouveau projet, la Terre.  
– Des n’animaux ? Pouquoi ? C’est quoi la Terreuh ?  
– Viens, je vais te montrer…

Pourtant, loin de vouloir marcher, Gabriel s’accrochait plus encore à son parent divin et éclatait de rire quand le dieu finissait par le porter assez gauchement. Il riait en réalité tant et si bien que ce son merveilleux se répercutait dans tous les recoins du Paradis encore désert et l’être autrefois solitaire se prenait à aimer l’entendre et se demander si Michael, Lucifer et Raphaël riaient eux aussi de la sorte. Est-ce qu’il avait été capable de leur insuffler à tous une telle joie de vivre ou alors, comme les humains qu’ils projetaient de laisser sur Terre un jour, étaient-ils aussi différents les uns des autres que le jour et la nuit ? Parlant de ses premiers fils… le rire de Gabriel venait d’attirer nul autre que Lucifer, qui se figeait face à la scène devant son nez, à savoir son petit-frère accroché comme un koala à leur père. Il cherchait le petit depuis des heures, ne l’ayant quitté qu’un instant des yeux pour filer voir Michael un instant, et quand il était revenu : plus de Gabriel, juste un dessin étrange entouré de cœur et un baiser baveux sur la feuille. Inquiet, il avait fait le tour du paradis en espérant ne pas avoir à demander l’aide de leur père, pour retrouver le poussin avec l’adulte justement, ses cheveux blonds agités par un léger souffle de vent et le regard brillant de bonheur. Un instant, il fut un peu jaloux de cette proximité qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à avoir avec leur paternel, mais ce moment passait rapidement, ne le laissant que les sourcils froncés.. et Dieu se retenait de rire face à la façon où, en sentant venir les réprimandes, Gabriel gonflait les joues avant de tenter un regard larmoyant vers son aîné. Note à lui-même : il devait instaurer cette façon de faire chez les petits humains plus tard, c’était absolument adorable. Enfin… Lucifer lui retirait l’enfant des bras, étudiant le plus jeune sous toutes les coutures comme pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait rien de grave, pas de blessures, pas de plumes froissées, avant de relever dans sa direction son regard céruléen. 

– Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, Père. Je vais veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de répondre, son second fils s’était sauvé à tir d’ailes, un Gabriel en train de bouder dans ses bras et lui enfin, qui se retrouvait une fois encore seul comme il l’avait expressément demander à ses enfants. 

Trois jour plus tard pourtant, une fois encore, Gabriel déboulait dans son bureau et cette fois décidait seul de s’installer en face de lui, le fixant de son regard doré pour suivre ses gestes, ses façons de procéder dans la création d’une vie nouvelle. Au départ, le silence régnait entre eux, jusqu’à ce que l’enfant voit quelques animaux dans un coin de la pièce, sur lesquels il devait encore travailler un peu et qui dans l’immédiat dormaient profondément.

– Ooooh jolis !

Amusé, Dieu levait les yeux de son travail et vit le gamin tendre la main pour caresser gauchement les créatures, dont une qui finissait par se réveiller à force d’être ainsi malmenée par une main trop brusque, allant jusqu’à montrer les crocs à l’angelot qui, loin de s’en formaliser, prenait le petit être dans ses bras en déposant un baiser entre les deux oreilles se dressant sur sa tête. 

– Papa ? On peut le garder ?

Ohoh… il avait déjà eut le droit à cette question par le passé. De la part de Michael en premier lieu, qui avait demandé s’il pouvait garder Lucifer quand ce dernier était arrivé, aussi petit qu’une noix de coco et n’émettant que quelques sons difficiles à comprendre… puis Lucifer, quand Gabriel était arrivé et qu’il s’était immédiatement pris d’affection pour le bébé. Raphaël ? Ses deux frères l’avaient attrapé et entouré avant même que Dieu puisse poser un regard dessus, jusqu’à ce que Lucifer s’en détourne et n’ait d’yeux que pour le petit Gaby et cette Grâce si semblable à la sienne. Et chaque fois il avait fini par céder en voyant l’inquiétude des enfants mais là, Gabriel se contentait de serrer fortement cette chose dans ses bras, avant de demander une chose pourtant évidente :

– Papa, chai quoi au fait ?  
– Je n’ai pas encore trouvé de nom à cette espèce, est-ce que tu veux le faire ? Par contre, nous ne pouvons pas le garder, sa place est sur Terre… d’accord ?  
– Oh… pouquoi ?  
– Parce que le Paradis n’est réservé qu’aux anges qui naîtront quand tu seras assez grand pour aider tes frères dans leur éducation.  
– Pouquoi ? Pouquoi toi tu fais pas nous élever ? Pouquoi c’est Michmiche ?

Michmiche ? Pourquoi sentait-il la patte de Lucifer dans ce surnom ? Le second Archange était un spécialiste en la matière, après tout… il savait bien que son fils le surnommait en secret : « L’Homme invisible » et enfin… c’était assez vexant quand même. Il aimait ses enfants, mais le travail demandait beaucoup de temps. Mais là, son problème tenait plus en la phase pourquoi de son dernier né, qui attendait des réponses et… il ne les avait pas. 

– Je suis très occupé, Gabriel. Mais quand j’aurais terminé mon travail, je te promet de venir passer plus de temps avec vous. D’accord ? Alors, cet animal ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ?

Un instant, le blondinet hésitait apparemment entre les explications que l’on venait de lui fournir et la boule de poils dans ses bras, avant de reposer la bestiole et croiser les bras.

– Je m’en moque…

Son cœur se serra à cet instant, en comprenant que sans le vouloir il avait vexé le plus jeune angelot de la fratrie, enfant qui ne tardait pas à s’en aller en traînant des pieds, même quand il tenta de lui parler pour le retenir et plus tard dans la soirée, c’est un Lucifer courroucé qui venait le voir, pour lui dire qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à s’approcher une fois de plus de Gabriel si c’était pour le faire pleurer. 

Au fil des mois, Gabriel brillait par son absence dans sa vie, redoublant d’ingéniosité pour l’éviter soigneusement chaque fois qu’il tentait une approche et pour peu, il aurait sans doute pensé avoir sortit de l’Ether un souffle de vent… un courant d’air, et cela le tracassait tellement en réalité qu’il commençait à en perdre la boule, puisqu’il se retrouvait à souvent chercher quelque chose dans son atelier, comme si les éléments dont il avait besoin se déplaçait ou disparaissaient seuls. Jusqu’à ce jour, peu après l’entrée de Gabriel dans une nouvelle année de sa vie, où le gosse entrait en trombe dans ses appartements, tenant dans ses mains une corde passée autours du cou d’un animal ressemblant à un jeune poulain, mais avec une… corne en plein milieu de la tête ? What the… surpris, le père des archanges baissait son regard sur l’enfant, remontant sur l’animal et ainsi de suite. Le sourire du gamin ne laissait aucun doute sur le créateur de cette chose. 

– Gabriel… soufflait-Dieu, une main lasse en train de passer dans ses cheveux. Qu’est-ce que c’est que cela… ?  
– Une unicorn !  
– Unicorn ? Pourquoi cela ?  
– Parce que elle a une corne unique ! Unique-corne, unicorn !

Un instant interdit, Dieu devait finalement admettre que cette réflexion était très intelligente pour un si jeune angelot mais cela n’empêchait en rien que cette… unicorn comme il le disait si bien, n’était clairement pas un animal qu’il avait prévu d’envoyer dans son monde. Qui sait ce qu’un tel animal, créé par l’esprit innocent et frivole d’un enfant, pouvait donner sur Terre ? En tout cas, il savait désormais où étaient passés ses matériaux… et se jurait de soigneusement interdit l’accès de son atelier à tout archange n’étant pas encore de l’âge de ses aînés, plus sages. 

– Gabriel… c’est un très bel animal que tu as fais là mais… je ne peux pas l’envoyer sur Terre. Dans le jardin d’Eden à la rigueur, là où seront Adam et Eve, mais ce sera là son voyage le plus éloigné. Est-ce que comprend ?  
– Pourquoi… ?, demandait l’archange, haut comme trois pommes et totalement penaud. Tu as dit elle est belle, alors pourquoi elle peut pas z’aller avec les autres n’animaux ?  
– Tu… tu l’as créé seul, tu es encore petit et il y a sans doute de ta grâce à l’intérieur, si un autre animal tentait de l’attaquer, voir un humain plus tard, tu serais blessé également et cela, je ne peux le permettre…

Ce n’était ni strictement un mensonge, si purement la vérité. Il sentait l’énergie de Gabriel graviter autours de l’animal, il sentait que cette chose était magique, touchée par l’innocence de l’enfant fougueux… mais il ne pensait pas que l’on puisse atteindre Gabriel par son biais. Simplement, cet animal risquait quand même d’attirer les convoitises un jour et heureusement, son enfant se contentait de son explication, acceptant de se séparer de sa petite créature et de la regarder galoper par la suite dans l’Eden encore sauvage. 

Gabriel ne s’arrêtait pourtant pas là et alors qu’il arrivait à l’adolescence, ce gamin toujours aussi rieur mais plus sage, assez pour passer les protections de ses quartiers en tout cas, arrivait dans un bruissement d’ailes, faisant relever le nez à Dieu, qui haussait un sourcil surpris en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur la tête de son garçon. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore inventé… ?

– Papa regarde ! Elle est mignonne hein ? Je l’ai appelé Platy ! Platy the First ! Parce qu’elle aura plein d’enfants qui peupleront le monde ! Et Lucifer m’a montré comment ne pas laisser de traces de ma Grâce sur eux, alors les petits de ma Platy seront tout à fait normaux, et mortels.  
– Les petits… ?  
– Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir elle ! C’est ma petite princesse !

Amusé, la divinité se levait pour venir observer la bestiole. Entre le canard et le castor, pas très belle à ses yeux mais Gabriel y semblait très attaché et lui relançait un :

– Je peux la garder papa ?

Il ne pouvait refuser cette fois, ravi face au sourire solaire de Gabriel qui les siècles suivant, ne pouvait se détacher de sa petite mascotte, même quand ses premiers angelots à charge arrivaient, même quand sa première mission sur Terre vint… vraiment, il avait crû mourir de honte quand l’archange s’était rendu devant la Vierge avec Platy sur la tête, pour annoncer la naissance prochaine de Jésus. Mais bon, il aimait son fils, non… il aimait tout ses enfants, alors il pouvait bien leur passer quelques extravagance… même si quand Gabriel simulait sa mort des années plus tard, il héritait de Platy qui lui fit passer un sale quart d’heure pour n’avoir rien fait afin de calmer les tensions entre les frères. 

Mais ça… c’était une autre histoire…


End file.
